Gone
by Neverflame
Summary: When Jace disappears one day, how will everyone deal with it? Where did Jace go? And why did he go there? Clace, Malec & Sizzy. COMPLETED- Sequel called 'The Cure of Posionous Dreams' on CityOfClockworkAngels Page.
1. Chapter l

Chapter 1

Clary POV

"Jace!" I tried to get his attention, but he seemed not to hear me through his door, "Jace, we need to go. You cannot ditch me on Alec and Magnus's engagement party. I need a date!" When he didn't answer I yelled again, "Ja-"

He opened the door and put his finger on my lips, "Shh, you'll wake the baby."

"What baby? Jace please don't tell me you stole a baby?" He pulled me into his bedroom and shut the door. I was glad there was no baby in his room.

"I did no such thing," he said.

"Is that the stuff from your dad's box? The one Amatis gave you."

"Yes, I've been looking at it a lot more recently. I just feel like I should know more about who I am, where I came from."

"Well, that's great and all," I said trying to pull him to the door by his wrist. I failed, just as I thought I would, "but we have to go to the engagement party."

"Fine, but you," he said pulling me in, "are required to dance with me at least twice."

"Well," I said with feigned reluctance, "I guess I could, if it will make you go." Then he kissed me. It was a hard and desperate kiss, as though he hasn't seen me for days. It seemed strange to me, that he would kiss me so desperately, but at the time, I thought nothing of it. "Lets go." I said impatiently.

...

Isabelle POV

"I love you," Alec said to Magnus as they walked over to where I was standing. "This party is... amazing." He kissed Magnus on the cheek. They were perfect together. I don't know why they hadn't already gotten together, but whatever makes them happy. Twenty-one is about the average age for a Shadowhunter to get married.

"By the Angel, where are Clary and Jace?" I said, frantically looking for them near the doorway of Magnus's loft, which seemed to have magically expanded.

"Iz, calm down. There coming. Jace is dawdling, and poor Clary is probably dragging him here now. You know how he is." Alec said calmly. He looked so happy. He never smiled as much as he was today.

"I do not dawdle." Jace said walking over behind Alec.

"Yes, you do," Clary said standing over to us.

"Really, how did I dawdle today, Clary?" he asked with interest.

"You pulled me into your room and tried to distract me by kissing me. Which, may sound ridiculous to anyone else, but it almost worked. Then, when I finally got you out the door into the cold air, you walked much slower then you usually do. It is freezing out there, you know. Though the cab was nice and warm, thank the lord."

"Okay maybe I dawdled a little..." he said giving in, "but I'm here now and ready to party!" He grabbed a shot of a thick liquid off the little bar that Magnus had in the far corner. It was an odd shade of blue, like a metallic blueberry. As the drink started to kick in, he walked up to a strange figure. A warlock with bright pink hair and scales that covered her body everywhere except her hands, the right side of her neck, and her head. Jace poked her arm and then walked back toward me. What heck was in that drink?

...

Clary POV

I helped Jace walk out the door. At this point he was so drunk he could barely walk. He was slurring his words and stumbling around he drank two more of those blue shots. I did dance with him twice when he was still mostly sober. He didn't even know who I was when I was pulling him out the door. He kept calling me 'pretty, strange girl'. I guess I should be happy that, even when he was to drunk to move correctly, he still thought I was beautiful.

When we got back to the Institute, Jace was saying something about going somewhere, but I couldn't really understand most of what he was saying. I walked him into his bedroom and started to take off his shirt that was somehow soaking wet.

"No, stop." he said as I was about to pull it off.

"But your soaked!"

"I have a girlfriend." he said and stepped back.

I was attempting to hold back a laugh (and failing, I might add) as I told him, "Well then, why don't you go changed and then go to sleep." I walked out of his room and down the hall into mine. I was going to sleep like a baby tonight. It was 2 a.m. I was so tired. I fell asleep as looked out my window at the dark, snowy New York sky.

...

When I woke up it was about ten o'clock. Oh, Jace would be so hungover. If only there were a rune for that. I walked over to his room down the hall from mine. I knocked on the door. There was a cold breeze coming from under the door. "Jace? Jace, I'm coming in." I said about to open the door. When I did, I found that is room was freezing and filled with fresh snow by the window. The window was open, and Jace was gone...


	2. Chapter ll

**Hello! I just wanted to go say because I didn't say last chapter, my friend and I are going back and forth with writing these chapters.**

 **My friend- CityOfClockworkAngels**

 **Disclaimer- These characters don't belong to me. I'm just writing a fanfiction about them. Please don't sue me. You wanted really get anything anyway, just warning you in advance...**

Alec POV

I heard a soft yawn as a looked over at my boyfriend, Magnus Bane. 'No, wait, he's my fiancé now,' I mentally corrected myself. 'Well, that definitely going to take some getting used to. I mean, I was getting married! God, I sound like a girl.'

A second, louder yawn woke me up from my thoughts. Looking down at Magnus, I realized how peaceful he looked. Not being a super-ultra pervert...not being all 'sparkly'... just laying there calmly. He was amazing.

Then, before I could turn my head and look away, a beautifully unique yellow-green cat eye opened to look at me.

I groaned inwardly, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"You know, it's sorta rude to watch people sleep,not to mention creepy, don't you agree, Alexander?" Then he smiled at me with a mischievous smile.

Turned away as I felt my face heat up, "I...I h-have no i-dea w-what you c-could possibly m-mean, M-Magnus..."

His smile quickly turned into a smirk. "Really? No idea? None at all?"

"No, damnit!" I said. He raised his eyebrows, a look which said, 'Really.' I frowned. Magnus smiled in victory. He leaned over to me and, hot breath making me shiver, whispered into my ear...

"I win."

…

It was about forty-five minutes after the two of us had woken up, and we were enjoying a nice breakfast of 'Fruit Loops.'

Suddenly, a frantic knock was heard on our door. Then the doorbell rang 5 times. 5 times? Who ever this person was, they sounded like a child having fun with the buzzer.

Magnus look at me. I groaned and when to go get the door. I was very surprised to see a certain redhead frantically push past me and look around hurriedly. She then fell to the ground with a wail, he head hanging, tears flowing freely. "H-he's not here..." she whined.

I bent down in front of her, shocked. "Clary...? What's going on? Are you okay?"

She looked at me with puffy red eyes. "J-Jace...he's...Gone..."


	3. Chapter lll

Clary POV

After Alec took me over to the couch, he started asking me about Jace.

"How do you know he's gone? Are you sure he isn't here? Maybe he just hid in a different room last night and is still asleep in there. He was really out of it last night, you know." He said trying to comfort me with the knowledge that he may still be at the Institute. It wasn't working. I knew he wasn't.

"I...I checked every room..." I said trying to calm myself down. I must look like a total wreck to them. "He had to have gone out the window. It was left open. Even if he didn't leave through the window, or if he came back to the Institute, I looked everywhere. He isn't there." I tried to keep my voice even. It was hard though. The thought of Jace gone was almost unimaginable.

"Maybe he'll come back. Just wait until tomorrow. For all we know he could have went to Hong Kong when he was drunk, and he is trying to get home as we speak." Alec's voice was even and his eyes were steadily on me. Though he looked okay, I could tell that on the inside he was worried. I tried to believe his words, but it wasn't very reassuring, because he looked as though he was trying to believe them himself. I just couldn't get it out of my mind that Jace was in trouble. With everything that happened with Valentine and Sebast-Jonathan, there were still Seelies who could have had a grudge on us. Jace and I were the reason they lost the war. Some Shadowhunters could still be secretly members of the Circle. But I had to act okay, and remember that Alex was probably just as scared as I was.

"Your right, maybe I'm overreacting. I'm probably just overtired."

I closed my eyes for a second, but it must of been longer then that because Alec said, "Clary, maybe you should get some sleep. Your welcome to stay here in the guest bedroom, or I could take you back to the Institute."

"I can manage on my own. Thank you, Alec." I said giving him a wary smile. I couldn't stop thinking that someone had him, that he didn't leave on his own accord. I was probably just being dramatic. For all I know he could be under his bed. I walked out the door as I waved to Alec. I could not bare the thought of him really being...gone.

...

Alec POV

"Magnus, it's been a day and a half since Clary came and said Jace was missing. If he was trying to come back he would have sent a fire message," I said pacing back and forth on the animal fur rug that was near the red leather couch. Magnus had redecorated recently.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. I mean, it's Jace. You know how he is." he tried to reassure me, but I wasn't reassured. Not at all.

"That's why I'm nervous. You know that he can get into trouble. He could have pissed off some Werewolf somewhere and they have him tied up, upside down in a dark closet."

"I think your overthinking this, Alec. Werewolves wouldn't tie him up upside down. They would chain him up to a pole in a dark closet."

My eyes widened. He added, "Its the truth." He gave me a look that said, 'what can I say.'

"One: How would you know that? And two: He might really be out there trapped in a cell!"

"I know, Alec, I'm sorry. It really kills me to see you this way, you know." he said as he stood up. He stepped over to where I was pacing and stopped me. He grabbed my shoulders and said, "Alec, Jace is probably fine. Your only thinking of the worst possibilities. He is the second best Shadowhunter out there. Right next to you." I half-smiled and he pulled me in and hugged me. I shook in his arms. I hope to God Jace was okay.

...

Clary POV

It's all my fault. I left him in the room alone when he was drunk. He said he said he wanted to go somewhere and I didn't pay attention to what he said. He's only been gone for two days, but how do I know where he went and if he'll ever come back. I sat on my bed think hard about it. Where did he say he wanted to go? It sounded like 'Egg Lip' to me. What could that possibly mean? A warm, salty tear slid down my cheek. Why didn't I stay with him until he went to bed? I know a lot of people believed in Valentine. There could be someone out there that wanted Jace. He could be valuable to them in some way. He did have angel blood, after all. But why Jace, and why now? I picked up a book to read, but couldn't concentrate on the words. I finally went to sleep out of pure exhaustion. I couldn't think about this anymore. 'Jace is fine. He will come back,' I could barely even believe myself.


	4. Chapter lV

**Written by: Neverflame and CityofClockworkAngels**

Third Person POV

Jace woke up with a pounding headache in an unfamiliar place. He was lying down on a bed he did not recognize. He blinked. Upon second look, he realized he was on a train. Then some of the memories came rushing back of what happened last night. (Well, not all of it, of course, he was drunk after all.) 'Oh Damn, I'm screwed...'

…

Magnus POV

Well, damn. Jace had to go lose himself, and now my Alec was worried sick. Which meant no sparkle-filled games of fun... so damn. Alec was currently pacing around their apartment, acting very much like a caged tiger. And I would know what I'm taking about here, because I have seen a caged tiger before. I walked up behind Alec and wrapped my arms around him. With my head perched on his shoulder, I softly blew in his ear. "Alexander. All this worrying isn't helping us find Jace. I suggest we head over to the Institute. Someone may have an idea of where he went, or even the smallest hint..."

I felt him tense, and knew he was blushing again. I smirked. Even in times of horror, I still had an effect on him. That's good to know...

…

Isabelle POV

When I first was summoned to the Institute, I knew something was dreadfully wrong. But I never, and I mean never, imaged that this would happen.

"Wait, repeat that...JACE IS GONE?!" I screamed frantically at the air, [who had done nothing wrong, I apologize, dear air] "AND WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THIS SOONER?!"

Alec looked at me with bloodshot eyes and said, "Iz, calm done. We didn't want to say anything until we were sure he was really gone."

I took a deep breath, then looked over at Clary. She was a mess. Her eyes were puffy from tears and bloodshot from lack of sleep. Her hair wasn't the neatest either, but that's just me be a fashion critic. My heart hurt. I realized that if I was struggling because of Jace leaving, Clary would be in unfathomable pain. I don't love Jace the same way she does. I imaged Simon leaving, and I wanted to start sobbing at the thought. God, when Jace came back, I was going to punch him for making us worry so much...

Alec POV

Isabelle looked shocked. I knew she would tell Simon, since he was currently doing what ever mundanes do in their free time, and Izzy didn't want to bother him. I was leaning against Magnus, trying to contain my worry. The black leather couch we were sitting on looked at me as if it was pitying me. Wait...what? A couch, pitying me? Oh lord above, I'm going insane. Jace better get home soon, before my mind completely disappears...

Clary POV

Everything hurt. That's all I can say. Never before in my life, have a wanted to die so much. I miss him. Can't he come back to me? Why did he leave me? Am I not good enough...? Why? Why, Jace, Why...?

Side Mini Story: What Simon is currently doing...

Simon POV

...I don't understand this anime. WHY IS THERE SO MANY SMALL PEOPLE? WHAT THE HELL ARE CHIBIS? WHY DO THEY HAVE PURPLE HAIR?! This sort of reminds me of Pandemonium Club... minus the human-eating demons, of course. But still...I'm so confused! That's it, I'm calling Isabelle to see if she wants to hang out...


	5. Chapter V

Magnus POV

My eyes fluttered open. I reached over to the other side of the bed, trying to find Alec. There was nothing there. 'Oh where is he.' I thought. I pulled myself out from under the covers. I stood up, wood flooring cold against my feet. Thats one of winter's effects, I guess. I stepped into the living space and saw Alec sitting on the couch staring at the door with bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, Alexander, did you sleep at all last night?" I asked worriedly. He turned his head more toward me.

"I... I slept a little last night, but I woke up at one a.m. I couldn't fall asleep after that." he said softly. I quickly walked over to the couch and curled up beside him. Partially because of the coldness of the floor; partially of the sad and torn up look I was getting.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me about it. I mean, only if you want to." I said urging him to talk to me. It can't be good keeping all these feelings bottled up inside.

"I can still feel him." he said touching where his parabatai rune is under his shirt, "But I can feel that he is not close. I know he isn't in New York. I just... I can feel that he is far." He sighed. "I just don't want to loose him." His voice got softer as he said it. I couldn't stand Alec being so breathtakingly sad.

"Well, do you want to just sit on the couch? Or do you want to watch television, because I recall you had promised a certain someone that you'd finish a certain season of a certain television show?" He smiled at that. A half smile. The smile of someone who was breaking. I intended to put him back together, no matter how long it took, or how much work it was.

...

Isabelle POV

As I was walking back to my bedroom in the Institute, I heard something from Clary's bedroom. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was something like a very soft sobbing. I knocked on the door to her room. I waited a second, and just as I was about to knock again, Clary opened the door.

"Hey, Iz." she said plastering a smile to her face. I could see right through it. It was red and puffy around her eyes. She'd clearly been crying.

"Hey, Clary. I thought I heard something coming from your room. I probably misheard something. Sorry." I said about to walk away.

Her fake smile vanished. She must've realized that I'd heard her crying in there. "Do you want to talk?" I asked worried about her.

"Umm... sure." I walked into her neat room. Well, mostly neat, her desk was covered in papers, colored pencils, and chalks. She sat down on her bed leaning against the headboard. I sat on the side opposite of her. "What'd want to talk about?" She asked.

"Oh, you know what." I said trying my hardest not to sound a little angry. I wasn't angry at Clary. I was a little angry at Jace for making Clary sob in her bedroom, for making Alec sleep less, and for making the rest of us intensely worried.

"I... I know that I am probably overthinking everything. He is probably fine somewhere trying to send us a message or something. I can't shake the feeling that he isn't though. There were plenty of people who followed Valentine. How do I know that someone sill does and they have Jace?" She looked so sad. I couldn't help but give her reassurance, even though I had a few of the same thoughts.

"Clary, you know he is an amazing Shadowhunter, one of the best. If something did happen to him, he's probably kicking ass wherever he is right now trying to get back to us."

She smiled when I said it. Thank the angel I at least cheered her up.

"Now I suggest you get some rest. Staying up all night won't bring him back," I got up off her blue sheeted bed and walked to the door. I said goodnight as walked out into the corridor and back to my bedroom.

...

Jace POV

I sat up in the bed I was in almost hitting my head on the ceiling of this extremely compact room. I slid off the bed and onto the floor of the train car. I sat in the little chair below the bed and turned on the light switch on next to the six inch table next to the chair. The miniature train car room that I magically turned up in was only big enough for three people maximum. I looked out the little window to see grass plains for as far as the eye could see. It was close to twilight, yet I'd just woken up. I didn't know where this train was going, but when it stopped I would be off it. I did not exit the room, for fear of the people on this train. Most of which spoke Swiss, one of the languages I didn't learn, and I couldn't understand a word of what they said. Because they spoke Swiss, I had guessed that we were somewhere in Europe. All I could do was wait. Wait for this horrible Swiss train to stop.


	6. Chapter Vl

Gone 6

Third Person POV

"...Wait...WHAT?!"

Isabelle sighed, "Simon, the last thing any of us need right now is a mini freak-out moment. Please relax."

"Sorry..." a small mumble said, "I just need to know... is Clary OK?"

Izzy gave him a withering glare.

"What do you think? The boy she loves gets drunk and then disappears through a window in the middle of a cold winter night!"

Simon gave me a pained glance," Iz, come on, I didn't mean that. Should we go looking for him?"

The small cafe booth they were sitting at made an inhuman groaning sound as the couple got up, paid for there meal, and walked out the door.

Alec POV

"I agree," I say, raising my arm slightly. "I think we should go after him."

Magnus let out a small sigh. "Alexander. We all can't go. Someone has to watch the Institute. Preferably more than one person. We don't want any horrid demons to invade, do we?"

I scowled. I admit, I didn't really think about that. Not that it mattered. The only thing that was on my mind was Jace.

Isabelle winced. "He's right," she muttered,"We can only send one person."

I know she's right. I think it should be me, he is my brother after all. But before I could voice my opinion, Simon, (Who was totally and entirely oblivious to my inner decision, I might add), said,"I think Clary should go. She was with him last, and she is his lover, after all."

Clary, who had been silent throughout the whole conversation, jumped at the chance to go looking for Jace. "I'll go! I mean...as long it's okay with everyone else...You know..."

I saw the look of distress in her eyes and gave a small smile. "Sure, Clary. I think your the best option." I said.

After everyone agreed, Clary stood up and exited the room to go look for supplies and to back some stuff. She told us she would head to Europe first, and see were that got her.

Jace POV

When I finally got off the train, I swear to the Angel that I was seconds away from falling to the ground and giving it a huge hug. I walked into the station to try and find where exactly I was, but I had to go pee so bad that I could barely walk. After I relived myself at a small cafe, I walked up to a passerby on the street. "Where exactly am I?" I asked the man. He turned his head and I saw his eye was an unnatural blue. His cheek had a spiraling pattern of leaves. "Oh didn't you realize? You're in..."


	7. Chapter Vll

Gone 7

Jace POV

I walked up to a passerby on the street. "Where exactly am I?" I asked the man. He turned his head and I saw his eye was an unnatural blue. His cheek had a spiraling pattern of leaves. "Oh didn't you realize? You're in London." Fey. I reached to my side, but found no blade. Damn, I cursed in my head.

"Thank you, sir," I said backing away. Then something changed in his eyes.

"You. Your the angel-blooded one aren't you?" The faerie smirked, "Got no weapon, do you now. Oh, the Queen will be delighted to hear this." I turned on my heel and bolted. When I looked back to the faerie, he snapped. Some green powder flew from his fingers. I looked back ahead of me and saw a bulkier man in front of me. No, not a man, another faerie. Something hit me, hard in the head. All I could see was darkness.

...

Isabelle POV

Clary grabbed seraph blades and stuffed them in her weapons belt. She stuffed some throwing blades in her boots, and sheathed Heosphoros at her side.

"Clary, I think your good on the weapons," I said as she put yet another dagger in her belt.

"Okay, now I'm good," she said.

"Well, great. Let's go over to Magnus's. He'll get you to Europe." We walked out the Institute door and into the freezing cold.

...

Magnus POV

Alec and Izzy both hugged Clary and wished her luck before she left.

"Okay, let's go," I pulled Clary loosely by the wrist into my office.

"Thank you, Magnus. For everything."

"Don't thank me yet, biscuit. There is something you need to know before you go." She gave me an intrigued look. "I think Jace might be in London or Wales."

"What?! Why didn't you tell Alec and Izzy? This is very important, Magnus," she said trying not to raise her voice.

"I know," I said, "That is precisely why I didn't tell them. I don't want them to get their hopes up and then crushed when they find out he isn't there."

"Why are you telling me?" she asked.

"Because your going to find him. He could be there. I will send you to London, if he isn't there, go to Wales."

"Why would he be there?"

"A couple weeks ago, he came to me. He started asking about his family. I knew the Herondales, or really just Tessa, Will and their kids, well. In the late eighteen hundreds, they live in London, but Will was originally from Wales. I told him stories and such from then. He said that one day he love to visit London, and go to Wales. I think he's there."

"Okay, I'll go there first. Thank you so much, Magnus." Tears welled in we eyes. I hugged her.

"Go on, biscuit. And, please, come back." I opened a portal and she waved goodbye and left.

...

Clary POV

I continued to walk around London. A cold blast of wind and snow hit me hard in the face. I reached out with my mind again to see if I could find him, but again came up with nothing. I'd only been here for hours, yet it seemed like days. It seemed like I was walking around and around for days. I would walk through all of Europe to find him. Just to have him back.

...

Jace POV

"Take him away! Give him back to the Clave!" I heard someone yell.

My blurred vision became clearer, as I noticed my hands were bound at the wrists. My feet were tied to the ground with pricked vines. There was some sort of cloth tied around my mouth so I couldn't speak.

"My queen, please reconsider this. The angel-blooded one will be worth good money." I heard the man who captured me say.

We cannot get into any more trouble with the clave! I told you already! Give him back! That is all," the queen's voice yelled at the man. I was going to be freed. Thank the angel. I can get out of here, go back to New York, back to Clary, back to Alec and Izzy, back home.

"I am sorry. I will give him back, my excellency." He bowed.

"Thank you," the queen seemed relieved. The vines at my feet started to unwind, leaving little red marks on my ankles. The faerie walked over to me and grabbed my bound wrists. He made me stand up. I suddenly got very dizzy and my head hurt a lot. A concussion, probably. We walked out the doorway of the room we were in. Everything ached, especially my ankles where the thorns had cut into.

He whispered into my ear, "Don't worry, I'm not letting you go that easily.

We went through a maze of tunnels and up staircases. Then, finally, we exited the court and into an alleyway.

"I have some business to do, and I can't let you come along. You stay here," the Seelie said. He flicked his wrist oddly and the same vines from before came out of the dirt and slid around my feet. "The more you struggle, the tighter they get."

He left the alley, and I immediately got out my stele. Not for my injuries but to draw one simple rune on the wall of this building. I drew the rune and stuffed the stele back in my belt. It was hard enough to draw on the wall with my hands bound. I couldn't draw on my own skin. My left hand really hurt to, so that made it even harder to make the rune. He returned with a small white pouch. He flicked his wrist again and the vines came away.

"Let's go, I got three more things o do before we get you tied up permanently." He dragged me off down the streets of London.

...

Magnus POV

"Alec, we need to talk."

"What about?" he asks.

"The wedding," I said. He looked slightly surprised. You could barely tell with the bloodshot eyes though.

"I-we can't. Not now, not well Jace is gone."

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I think it's best to put it off. Wait until we find him,"-If we do, I thought. "Then, we could plan the whole thing. I wasn't really liking the summer wedding idea anyway. Too hot and sticky." That made him smile, which warmed my heart. If I could still make him smile now, in the depth of sadness, I would be happy.

"Yes, great," he said. He opened his mouth to say something more, but I stopped him. I pulled him in and kissed him. Kissed him like I never had before. A kiss of reassurance, shared sorrow, and most of all pure love.

Oh how I loved this beautiful Shadowhunter boy. I couldn't stand a life without him. And as we went to the couch, I had a sense of empathy for Alec. I realized now how impossibly hard this was for him. Being without someone that was connected to you.

As we continued to kiss, I cried. I cried for Alec. I cried for Jace. I cried for Clary. I cried for me. I cried of sadness, of joy, of life altogether. I cried. Alec stopped kissing me and hugged me. We stayed like that on the couch for a couple minutes until I heard Alec crying to. We stayed there for what seemed like hours and minutes at the same time. For an eternity and a fraction of it.


	8. Chapter Vlll

Jace POV

This was my last chance to draw the fearless rune on another alley wall. This was the fourth. As hard as it was with my wrists bound, I did it.

My friends would come. My friends would find me now.

The faerie came back. Now, he had a vertical cut under his eye. I looked at the alley wall opposite of the one I drew the rune on, trying to draw attention away from it. This last one was the largest of them all. It was a little bit bigger than the size of a chicken.

He look at me and saw the rune on the wall.

"Ohh, I see. You've got a stele hidden somewhere." The Seelie check me and found the stele in my pocket. I cursed under my breath. He cracked the stele in half and threw it on the ground next to an old ragged couch someone left in the alley.

The vines came loose and the faerie pulled me out of the alley and to the street. From there, we walked around London until we reached a park. He took me to the pond and pushed me into the water.

Soaking wet I landed in a stone cave. The impact to the ground was hard.

'Are we back in the court,' I thought.

The faerie landed gracefully on the ground next to me.

"Ahh home, sweet home." He said walking to one of the stone tunnels. Everything was lighted by torch. "Come along now. We are in the exclusive faerie house, where all the people in trouble with the Clave or Queen go." I followed the Fey down a series of tunnels. "This is where you'll be staying," he said, then added, "Until we sell you." The Seelie pointed to a caved in area of the tunnel.

He pushed me in and suddenly vines came climbing down the rock walls and formed a barrier between me and the fey. More vines came out of the ground and grabbed my wrists and ankles.

I cursed under my breath, for the thorns gripped my skin with a hard force.

"Don't get too comfortable. We'll get you outta here fast." The faerie smirked. He left and I just stood where I was.

I felt light-headed suddenly. I fell to the ground. I looked at my hands. I saw a teal color mixed in with the small amount of blood from the pricks. It was some sort of poison, I realized as everything went black.

...

Clary POV

I had searched every street in the downtown area, asked every Shadowhunter, Seelie, Vampire, Werewolf, and Warlock, but there was no sign of Jace in London.

As I started to search the more suburban areas, I came across a dark alleyway. It only contained two dumpsters, but feeling hopeless as I was, I searched them anyway. Just when I was about to go to a small shop right next to the alley, something caught my attention in the corner of my eye.

It was a rune. I thought nothing of it for a moment, but then I noticed what rune it was. Fearless. No one knows about that rune but the people at Luke's house that day when we were sixteen.

Jace. My heart stopped as the thought dawned on me. I quickly fire messaged Magnus. This was too important not to share with them.

I continued to look around the area until I found a faint muddy footprint. So light and dried that I almost didn't notice it. I looked for more and saw one every few feet or so. Some had clearly faded. The lead to another alley.

Another fearless rune on the alley's wall. This had to be a sign; he was here. I knew it. Something was different about this rune. It was much bigger than the other one.

I looked for more footprints, but instead found a broken stele on the ground by some old abandoned couch, left in the alleyway to rot. I grabbed it and felt Jace immediately. This was his, no doubt. I sent another fire message saying I found his stele.

I couldn't wait for them to reply or even come here. I knew that a stele was much more powerful to use in tracking than anything else for a Shadowhunter.

I tracked Jace to a park. When I walked through it, it felt as if he was right where a pond was. I didn't know what to do so I looked around, expecting him to be standing somewhere right there. He wasn't.

I wouldn't just stand there so I jumped in trying not to think that he could be dead at the bottom of the pond. I opened my eyes to look around the murky water, but I was already falling. I hit rock and breathed in deeply. I hit my arm hard on the ground and there was a shooting pain throughout. I didn't care. I could use a healing rune when I found Jace.

...

Isabelle POV

"What," I breathed hearing the news for the first time.

"Clary found Jace's stele in London," Magnus said. "I wanted to tell both of you at the same time."

Alec looked just as astonished as I did. It had only been three days and Clary had already found him, or at least was close. "We have to go with her. She may need help now that she is on his trail."

"Alec's right," I said. "Clary could be facing an army of demons and she would still go in head first. You know Clary, she'd do anything for Jace. We all would. We have to go, now."

"Exactly my thoughts, Isabelle," Magnus said giddily. "Now, Alec and I will go to the Institute to get weapons. Meet us there in a half hour?"

"What will I do?"

"You will go talk to your boyfriend. You know, tell him your leaving so I don't have to when your already gone."

I nodded and walked out of Magnus's loft.

...

I reached Simon's apartment quickly. I couldn't waste any time.

I knocked on the door and he answered, almost instantaneously.

"Hi," I said feeling bad about what I had to tell him.

"Hey," he said smiling, "why so sad?" He frowned when he noticed I wasn't smiling with him.

"I'm just going to rip off the band-aid here. Clary found Jace's stele and we need to go to London to find him in," I looked at the digital clock on the microwave, "twenty-one minutes."

"Then let's go," he said.

"You can't come with."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. By lets go I meant kiss me now, so I wont feel entirely sorrowful when you leave."

I gave him a smile and touched my lips to his. We parted and smiled at each other. Then he kissed me again, but deeper this time. We continued until I had to leave.

"I am sorry," I said pulling away, "I have to go find my brother.

"I love you, Isabelle."

"I love you too, Simon."

...


	9. Chapter IX

Isabelle POV

After I arrived in London, a...not at all frantic-looking Clary found me in front of what must have been Buckingham Palace. It was old and Grand looking, and had a strong sense of Nobility circling around it. Of course, my amazement at the structure and beautiful gardens were soon interrupted, as I said before, a strangely calm Clary.

I narrowed my eyes are she approached me with blank face. It was strange, really, and didn't quite sit well with me. Unless...was it worse than we thought? Could Jace be… dead….? No! I couldn't think that, I have to have faith in him. But still unable to shake my nerve-racking fear I asked, "Hey… Clary? Are you okay? Is there anything you want to tell me? It's just me, okay…?"

Clary looked back at me with a surprised face. "Wait..what? Oh… right,...yeah. Let's go investigate the scene." And with that, she simply turned away on her heels, Hair flowing in the wind.

Clary POV

It was cold. It was damp and cold, and I was hungry. I guess I should mention in while I'm complaining here, it's also dark. Damp, Cold and Dark. Great!

 _Growl_

Oh yeah. How could I forget, Hungry.

It appeared as though I was tied up because my wrists and ankles were aching. The cement under me was… guess…. bingo! Cold.

The piece of cloth across my eyes was blocking all view, but my ears weren't covered.

Wait… how did I get here? And….

WHY AM I ONLY THINKING THIS NOW?!

 _Where is Jace? Is he okay? I needed to find him, as soon as possible_. I struggle against the ropes, probably getting all sorts of cuts and bruises in the process.

Next thing I know, I hear footsteps coming toward me. I blink and unconsciously hold my breath.

Then I hear a lock and the sound of scraping metal, almost like opening a door.

I freeze.

Oh Hell.

Magnus POV

Alec was obviously worried sick, but he was putting on a wearing, tried fake smile. For me.

I sighed as a waitress approached our secluded booth near the back of the totally regular restaurant. Surprise, I know.

I also knew that Alexander was on edge, simply freaking out.

"Alexander, is the person at that table over their more interesting than I am? I should hope not, but then again, that's impossible. I am the most interesting person in existence."

A nonchalant mask was quickly pasted on my face as Alec looked back at me, shocked.

"Well I —"

Alec stopped talking mid sentence as our young waitress arrived at the table, successfully navigating her way though the restaurant.

"Hello. My name is Grace, and I will be your waitress for today. What would you like to order?"

Now, I'm aware that the poor girl was only doing her job, but unfortunately, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Because right at that moment is when Alexander decided to let out his great stress, and, well, annoyance.

"I sorry," my dear lover sneered, "But I don't recall telling you that I was ready to order. Aren't you supposed to ask what I would like to drink first?"

The waitress girl, Grace, I believe her name was, looked shocked at such sudden and well, rude behavior.

"Well, I did, but…"

Alec interrupted. "No. I don't believe you did. Now, leave us. And expect money off your tip."

The girl looked like she wanted to say more, but she quickly turned around before she did something that might affect her payment more than it already was being affected.

I glanced at my annoyed lover, and sighed.

Well. This is going to be a long night…..

Isabelle POV

I exhaled, settling myself down on the couch. I was tired. We spent a long time looking for clues, Clary giving nearly no hints to her strange actions.

It was weird, really. You think she would be much more worried, but she was absolutely fine. I picked up a remote and turned on our hotel TV.

I looked at a few channels before I decided that there was nothing on I wanted to see. I got into my bed. And looked over at Clary's bed, which was currently empty. The lights were off and darkness covered the room.

The only light in sight was the same sliver from under the bathroom door.

I started to fall asleep, but not before I heard what must have been several hours later, a soft, wicked laughter coming from the bathroom.

With one last look at the sliver of light before everything went black, and

Isabelle couldn't help but wondering if that's what her future looked like….


	10. Chapter X

Isabelle POV

I got up out of the bed and walked to the bathroom door. My feet touched the cold tile right before it.

I gently laid my hand on the doorknob. I twisted harshly and the door swooshed open.

There sitting on the toilet, I found a faerie girl. She was wearing a raggedy black dress with her rib cage exposed on the side. Her hair was a ghoulish ebony with small white things that resembled bones to keep it in place.

She gnashed her teeth and hissed, "Foolish. Foolish little girl, you are." She stood up, showing herself to be much taller than Isabelle. "Why do you all so desperately want those two angel-blooded ones? They're nothing but profit." The Fey gave an evil chuckle as she pulled out a dagger made of bone and steel.

"Don't speak of my friends that way," I said pulling out my seraph blade. "You know nothing about them!"

"Oh, darling, but I do." For a moment there, I was baffled.

 _What could she possibly know about Jace and Clary?_

In that second I had let my guard down, the Seelie came at me.

Jace POV

"...Angel-blooded Shadowhunters...I could get a good bounty for you... your friend too..." I heard bits and pieces of a hushed voice standing outside the cell beside mine. I couldn't tell who it was, for I only saw a silhouette of the person before they vanished.

"No!" someone screamed at the silhouette who clearly didn't care to listen.

 _I knew that voice_ , I thought.

"Clary?" I said only loud enough for her to hear me.

"J-Jace?"

"Yes, it's me," I tried to inch towards her cell, but the attempt was futile. The vines pulled tighter on my ankles. A little bit of blood dropped down where the thorns cut into my skin. "How'd you get here? When did you get here?"

"I came after you. Magnus said that you probably came to London or Whales, so I- I searched all over London. Until I found the rune on the alley wall. I knew you were here. Then... then I found the tunnels, and the last thing I remember is falling through the water and hurting my arm, but that's it until now."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that question. Are you okay?"

"Better than ever."

"Jace," she said my name as if it were a command.

"Really, I'm okay. Only been down here a few days. I've been in worse situations," I said hearing something.

"What was that?" Clary asked worriedly.

Strangely enough, the sound reminded her of a small...

 _scream_.

Isabelle POV

I stepped over the dead Faerie's body, trying not to get any of her black blood on my shoes.

"Where are you two?" I asked myself out loud.

I stepped out of the building and looked both ways. Remembering what Clary said in the fire message has brought me here.

She had found his stele in an alley. Where was that alley. I racked my brain for the answer. I started looking at the street signs outside to find the answer. Then I came to it. Parkgate Road.

It led straight into a park with a pond in the center.

I suddenly remember going into that pond to enter the Seelie Court with Jace, Simon, and Clary when we were sixteen. It was probably faeries that took Jace. I ran towards the pond and went right in. I didn't care who was watching.

I hit the ground hard on my side. _That_ was definitely going to leave a bruise.

I got up and quietly started to go down the cavernous rock hall.

It was very dark, I could only see because of the rune on my arm. I slowly kept walking through the tunnel when I heard two voices. I recognized them almost immediately. I started running in their direction. Then one of the fey came from around a corner. I hid in a little indent in the wall.

They seemed to have seen me because I heard him say, "Is someone there?"

I waited until they came near me to come out of my spot and pull out my seraph blade. I plunged it into his chest before he could do anything. His pink skin turned pale as he let out a little yell.

I cursed under my breath. Then I pulled the blade out of his chest and continued to walk in the direction of the voices.


	11. Chapter XI

Isabelle POV

It's dark, and frankly, getting a little cold. It feels like I've been walking forever! I mean, really, I've been marching carefully along this narrow corridor for at least 30 minutes, and have only seen two fey. It's all very strange.

I'm beginning to think that this place isn't run by the Queen. I'm sure she would make sure to have much better lookouts.

I'm still hearing an occasional voices that sound familiar, and trying to follow that through these labyrinth-like hallways.

I look forward and see a strange light in the distance, different than the torches on the stone wall.

I start to move faster in hope that I've found something. I peek around the corner and see two fey. TWO! That's like, half the amount of living things I've seen in the last half hour. So, all in all, I'm very surprised.

One of the faeries has greenish blue skin, like a teal color. You could see half of his leg bone on the right side of his body. Stringing brown hair almost completely covered his droopy green eyes.

The fey next to Mr. Viktor (Yes, that's what I'm calling him) has a sort of pinkish orange colored skin with half a skeletal face showing. Creepy. I'm calling him Mr. Victor.

So Mr. Viktor and Mr. Victor looked around, eyes constantly moving. There was a metal door behind them. torch lights were lined on the sides of the door. The Victor/Viktor's each had a small sword in their right hands.

When the fey were facing the same direction (What were they thinking?!), I take out my seraph blade that was hidden in my left boot and circled around and attacked Mr. Victor. I quickly pierced his greenish skin with ease, clamping my hand over his mouth.

I quickly dragged him back around the corner before Mr. Vikor looked back at his now missing partner.

Mr. Viktor walked carefully around the corner, sword drawn, ready to attack.

I moved behind him, cutting to his blind spot. I waited for him to see the body of Mr. Victor before I slashed at the back of his neck, decapitating him. As his body fell to the stone ground, I stepped up to the door and looked for a weak spot I could use to open it. When I ran my hand along the right side of the door, I found a small crease.

Upon further inspection, I saw that the door lock was in place inside the crease, almost like an old style apartment door.

Knowing that, it would be as easy to unlock this as I would unlock an old apartment without a bolt. I stuck my blade into the crease and moved down until I hit the lock, cutting right through it. The door then moved, and became slightly ajar.

I then pulled on the door, and it opened with ease. What I found inside was _not_ was I was expecting at all…

Simon POV

To put it simply, I was terrified. I'd never been big with bravery before, but this was different. My best friend and lover were both in the same place, and somehow both of them have failed to call me.

So I was sick with worry.

About two hours ago I went to Erics' house for a round of D&D with some of my human friends. I gosh, I can't believe I have to say _human_ when I talk about these people.

Anyway, about half way through the game I had to leave, because I kept getting distracted.

I try to tell myself that nothing happened, but I keep thinking of bodies of my two precious people, lying pale and cold on a stone ground. And then there's Jace. Even if Clary and Isabelle survived, I knew that if they found Jace dead, they would never recover.

Reason enough to be worried, right? I mean, I even got so worried I started to organize my clothing. ORGANIZE! I have now sorted them by color, size, and type.

Now, I'm starting to sort them by brand. All this waiting is driving me crazy. I feel like all this time worrying is going by in slow motion.

Com on! Why can't they at least send a text message or a short call?!

I sat in the middle of the clothing-scattered-everywhere floor and let out a long sigh.

Clary POV

The screaming continued for about a minute before stopping. It was a loud, almost piercing, scream, full of terror. I tried to find out where it was coming from, but it echoed literally everywhere. Tracing the horrific sound back to its original would be next to impossible, especially because I couldn't move.

I could tell Jace had just come to nearly the same conclusion I had. I sighed.

 _Oh Great….._

 _I'm going to be stuck he_ re a _while, aren't I?_


	12. Chapter XII

Clary POV

 _The light was blinding as the faerie pulled me closer to it. Jace was beside me, being dragged towards the ball of light by another faerie. Both of the fey were only silhouettes hauling us closer to the luminous blaze._

 _"Goodbye, you two," the Seelie snarled as it threw Jace to his knees before the light. "You have the grand honor of being first."_

 _Jace's eyes widened in utter horror as the faerie pushed him into the white abyss. Then, the second it touched his flesh, he screamed. It was a scream of excruciating pain, total agony._

 _"Your turn," the other fey whispered into my ear. A tear rolled down my cheek. It pushed me on my knees and into the light._

 _I screamed._

"Clary. Clary!" I heard Jace say. "Clary, what's wrong?"

I was breathing so hard I could barely answer. "I—I...nightmare," I said quietly.

"It's okay. Your fine. I'm here, your fine," he said. He put his hand up on the small metal bar that separated our cells right before the rock wall. It was a small place that we had slowly scooted over to over the past two days since I got here. Now, we were both fairly close to each other.

I put my hands on his.

"You're okay," he repeated.

...

Isabelle POV

I ran towards the yell. I knew it was Clary. You couldn't deny her voice.

I began to jog in the direction her voice came from.

Then, suddenly I heard someone else. Their voice was muffled, probably because they were whispering. I turned right and saw them.

Clary was in a cell right next to the one Jace was in. They each sat next to each other by the small metal bars next to the wall. The thing that bothered me the most was the plants. Each of them had green vines with little thorns wrapped around their wrists and ankles.

"Clary! Jace!" I whisper-yelled at them.

"Izzy," Jace said. Clary looked up with wide eyes. She looked so relieved that I was there.

"Thank you, Iz, but quickly." Jace looked at me with eyes that said _come on._

"Right," I said grabbing my stele. I drew the rune on the hard metal-like plant that entrapped them.

The plants seemed to wither away, and when I slashed through it with my seraph blade, it gave away easily.

"Hold out your wrists," I said to them. I tried to slice the vines with a small knife to set Clary free, but it didn't work, the vines only seemed to grow stronger and wrapped tighter around her.

Clary winced, stifling a scream.

"Stop," Jace said. "The vines are cutting into her wrists."

"God," she said looking at them, dripping with blood.

"Jace, maybe yours will cut," I'd suggested.

"Try," he said.

I sliced the vines, and Jace closed his eyes hard and clenched his teeth. Blood covered the vines where they carved into him.

"It isn't working," Jace said through the pain. "Try using a seraph blade to cut it off further down." I nodded and grabbed the angelic blade.

"Eremiel," I'd whispered as I brought the blade down on the vines holding Jace. It lit up and cut through the plants perfectly.

They came loose around his wrists and ankles; there were small cuts everywhere.

I did the same for Clary and you could see the piercings and bruises on her too.

As Jace stood up, I gave Clary my hand and helped her up. They both were acting a little out of it.

"How do we get out?" Jace said to me and Clary.

"Don't look at me, they blindfolded me when I was walking here." Clary glances at the white piece of cloth on the ground. Jace has probably gotten it off for her.

"I was roaming around for at least two hours before I found you. And that was because I heard you."

"Give me your stele. I can get us out." I gave Clary my stele and she limped over to the wall across from the cell.

She started to draw a rune. Then I saw it blur away and form into a portal. She grabbed my hand and Jace's, and we stepped through the portal together.

...

Magnus POV

"Magnus, I—I'm really nervous. It's been two days since Clary sent that fire message saying she knows where Jace is. Neither of them have sent anything to us, not a 'We've found him' or 'Found another clue' or even 'We need help'!"

Alec was pacing through my loft.

"Alec," I said putting my hands on his shoulders. "You don't have to be alone. I am here for you. They'll come back. I am sure of it. I don't want to get your hopes up but for all we know, they could be on their way back now and about to knock on the door."

Just as I said it, a portal opened up right where the door was. Out of it stepped Izzy, Clary, and Jace.

Immediately Alec ran over to Jace and hugged him.

"Never do that again, idiot." Jace hugged Alec back. Izzy walked over to the parabatai and said something.

I noticed the cut and bruises on Clary's and Jace's ankles.

"Biscuit, what happened?" I lightly grabbed her arm to examine her wrist, but she pulled it away.

"Jace was trapped by faeries and they had vines that they used to entrap people. I got trapped along with Jace."

She didn't seem to want to say any more than that.

After Jace, Clary, and Izzy told everyone what happened, Izzy left. She said she had to go talk to Simon.

Clary yawned. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning. They probably didn't sleep very well in the tunnels.

"You two look tired. Do you want to go and get a little rest in one of the spare rooms?" I said a little too bluntly.

"I really tired, yes," Jace replied.

"I am too. Thank you, Magnus."

"No problem, biscuit." I smiled and showed them to the yellow-painted room.

...

Jace POV

My head hurt terribly, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to talk to Clary.

I sat down on the bed and peeled off my leather jacket to reveal a gray tee shirt. Clary took off her sweater and wore a tank top as she climbed into bed. We both laid down over the blanket.

I pulled her closer to me and wrapped her in my arms. We had both washed off the blood on our wrists and were marked with healing runes.

"Clary, earlier today, when you woke up from that nightmare, what was it about?" I asked her.

Clary hesitated. Then she started to vividly describe a light and the faeries.

Tears had welled up in her eyes. She looked at me. "Everything's alright now. Look, I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay."

She gave me a sad smile.

We both drifted off to sleep staring at each other, feeling slightly like this was _only_ the beginning...

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

 **Hello! This will probably be the last chapter on this specific fan fiction. We may write a sequel, but we're not really sure yet! I'll update this to let you guys know when I can. Thanks for read 'Gone'. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**

 **Thanks and Bye,**

 **~Neverflame~**

 **•CityOfClockworkAngels•**


	13. Sequel Notice

Sequel Notice

Hello, my name is Neverflame and Welcome to the SEQUEL NOTICE!

 _*Insert clapping in the background*_

Okay, I'm going to try and keep this short so first and foremost—

"Ha! Too late… already too long!"

CityofClockworkAngels, what are you doing here! This is my afterthought!

"Hey, I wrote some of this story too, you know. You didn't credit me at all, so I'm going to take over from here!"

Wait, no, this is _my_ after—

"Okay people, 'Gone' is going to have a sequel. It's called 'The Cure of Poisonous Dreams.' It will be posted on my page, however. Neverflame and I will still be writing together. If you enjoyed 'Gone', please read 'The Cure of Poisonous Dreams' coming soon."

Okay, now can I say—

"Goodbye everyone and thanks for reading!"

* _sigh*_ Goodbye, thanks for reading 'Gone'...


End file.
